The Battle of Revelations
by Eleanor-and-Jagg
Summary: Outside of Camelot, a desperate battle ensues where blood is spilled and secrets revealed. But who will emerge victorious? And what kind of victory will it be anyway? Reveal fic with some BAMF Merlin in there too, becuase why not? Set post S4 but Lancelot never died, more detail inside.
1. Chapter 1

It seemed all had been lost.

The once luscious meadows that lay outside of Camelot had been transformed into a scene of nightmares. King Arthur and his knights had led a surprise attack on Cenred's approaching army, which had been the cue for Camelot's vast and infamous army to spill from its gates like water escaping a dam.

The battle had been going well, Arthur's forces were driving back Cenred's army and several bands of soldiers had already turned tail and fled into the wood. Other battalions had surrendered almost immediately, clumsily throwing down their rusty weapons. They had been spared. The knights could see they were nothing but farmers, stable hands and servants. They were terrified and had no place on a battlefield; they had no cause to march for death and war. One glance at them and you could see there was no blackness in their hearts, no thirst for violence or desire for revenge.

Others though, had been enthusiastic at the idea of war. There had been no honour or mercy shown by these men who fought like rabid dogs, almost drowning in their bloodlust. They were still fighting manically but were being slowly overpowered by the army of red cloaks.

Arthur watched as his men inched ever closer to a bloody victory, allowing a small seed of hope to sprout in his chest.

And that was when they heard it. The cracking of the trees and the gust of wind that accompanied a deafening roar. All eyes were raised to the heavens as a young dragon soared overhead. Its scales were white and in the dying light it could have been a ghost if it not for the torrent of fire descending from its jaws. The sight of the dragon instilled terror in everyman regardless of allegiance or rank. The beast then landed next to… Morgana and an army of men dressed in black.

_Where the hell did she get a bloody dragon? _Arthur silently fumed.

"Hello Brother dearest. It's been too long," called out Morgana, with barely concealed hate in her voice "Things aren't looking too good for you now, are they? I'm offering you the chance to surrender now. You'll still die of course, but less painfully than if you continue. And let's not forget how many lives it'll be saving. Although I think I will have to make examples of some of your knights. And Merlin, of course." She glared evilly at him, her once joyful eyes cold and hard as steel.

"We will never surrender!" spat Arthur, trying as hard as possible to not let her see how powerless he felt.

"Well, I had rather hoped you say that."

And with that her forces charges onto the battlefield, Cenred's men rallying behind them. Morgana strode into the battle conjuring horrible beasts and shooting enchantments everywhere.

The tide had been turned, Arthur's numbers where dwindling under the combined force of Morgana and Cenred.

Arthur stood in the centre of the battle pausing for a moment taking in the devastation around him. Percival was taking on three soldiers at once with a desperate look in his eyes. Leon and Lancelot were fighting valiantly back to back cutting down man after man. Gwaine defended two huddled figures that, Arthur realised with a lurch, were Tristan who knelt over a bloodied and squirming Elyan. Before he could run over to help Gwaine protect them, he was literally stopped in his tracks. Morgana had silently approached him and cast a spell on him which gave her control of his limbs.

Very slowly she turned him on the spot to face her- almost as if she was savouring her control over the mighty King. She walked slowly towards him, her smirk growing with every step. The sorceress now stood before Arthur forcing him to kneel of the ground.

"This is it Arthur. I'm going to kill you. How does it feel to be powerless, to have no control over you fate, to fear for your life?" Morgana had screeched the last part, her breathing becoming erratic. Several of Arthur's knights had heard her speech and were trying to reach him but were held back by an invisible force field.

Arthur was barely aware of their cries; he could only just hear Morgana over his pounding heart. She was raising her arm, slowly, deliberately, prolonging the moment with a look of pure joy on her face. She opened her mouth, beginning to form the words that would kill Arthur, to snuff out his flame, to leave him co-

BOOM.

The noise was louder than anything they had heard before. It was deeper than the ocean and older than time. It was laced with a power so great even the earth beneath their feet shuddered in fear. It was everywhere and everything, louder than thunder and it filled everyman to the brim. It made you think of your first love and you darkest moments. It was diamonds and iron: day and night: hope and fear: joy and vengeance.

As the wave of sound and power it them, man and sorcerer alike fell to the ground. When they slowly their found their feet and with fighting forgotten they all turned to see who had caused the noise. It didn't take them long to realise who that person was.

There was a lone figure that stood atop of a small crest. Camelot proudly stood behind the figure, as if it were confirming it's allegiance to this man. He was cloaked in dark blue robes with a hood that cast dark shadows over his face. His hands grasped a white staff that rested on the ground in front of his. Dust rising from around him there was no doubt in anyone's mind that this man had caused the noise, and was indeed a powerful sorcerer.

He began his descent from the hill top, gliding with purpose towards the eye of the storm when Morgana and a stirring Arthur lay. His cloak billowing out behind him, his hood fell back slightly allowing more of his face to be seen. The moonlight danced on his pale young skin making him look ethereal as he glided forward only stopping to stare at the white dragon, his gaze unyielding, full of anger and hurt. The dragon quivered and flew away looking ashamed. With a swift and curt nod as if he was justifying something to himself, the figure continued his journey.

As he passed men began to shake terror or fear, some crying 'It is Emrys! He has come! The moment is upon us!" Others, mainly men from Camelot seemed dumbfounded at the appearance of such a powerful sorcerer and wary because, as Morgana had proved to them many times, magic was evil and corrupts. Many other the druids that had joined with Morgana knelt before this man whispering apologies, proclaiming their ignorance, swearing themselves to him, calling him their kin, their _king_. Other men in black began to convulse violently before hitting the ground like a led weight, dead. But the figure paid no attention to them. He was focused on what lay ahead. As he drew closer to the centre, he passed the Knights of the Round Table, who each bore a different expression.

First Sir Leon, whose frowning face was lined with different emotions; shock, disbelief, confusion, anger. He had been raised in Camelot under the reign of Uther and had grown up never questioning that magic was evil. But if this man, this _sorcerer _is who he suspected it to be then… he might have to rethink everything he knew.

The most honourable Sir Lancelot's face bore nothing but pride and happiness as he gazed at the passing sorcerer. His chest swelled with pride and his eyes were wet with tears.

Realisation dawned on Elyan as the pieces of puzzle all seemed to slot into place. Disbelief was also spread across his face as he wondered how he could be so oblivious to what had been right in front of him.

Similarly Gwaine looked disbelieving but more triumphant if anything, as if he had just won a very large tankard of mead in a bet. While his grin spread wide across his face, his eyes were determined as he swore to himself to keep this man safe. And to take him to the tavern and get him very, _very _drunk.

Percival gazed in awe at this man as he listened to the cries of the druids. "Emrys…" he whispered in wonder. But if he was Emrys…that meant that Arthur was… wow. Percival looked at the hooded figure in a whole new light; a fresher and stronger loyalty set in his heart and hope in his soul for this man is _Emrys_!

When he finally reached his destination, he turned to face Arthur, who was beginning to wake up. His right hand was still clutched around his staff as if he needed it to keep him from keeling over. He raised his slightly shaking left hand to his head where paused for a heartbeat before grasping the edge of his hood and lowering it, revealing his face.

Whether they new him or not, all men gasped at this pale young man as he opened his eyes.

Merlin's eyes were burning a never ending gold.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So this second chapter is all about Arthur and his reaction to this, sorry if you were hoping for action but I decided Merlin should really sort this all out with Arthur first, as he is always so worried about Arthur and how he would feel, I thought it'd be a bit out of character for him to go charging into battle regardless of how Arthur is feeling about the whole ****_I'm-a-sorcerer-thing._**

**The sections in ****_italics _****are Arthur's thoughts, and although the rest is done in 3rd person like the first chapter, this one is all about Arthur so please bear with me if I've made any mistakes!**

**Thank you to montanagirl1138, rmatri540 and susant123 for reviewing and to everyone who followed or favorited it, it's made me feel fuzzy inside! So please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Oh_ god, what's happened? Am I dead? This doesn't feel like being dead and my arm hurts, so I can't be dead, right? But Morgana was going to kill me and I couldn't move and she was just about to say the words and then… and then... I saw someone on that hill… out of the corner of my eye._

**_A sorcerer._**

_That was it; __**he**__ used a spell that had knocked me to the ground._

Opening his eyes slightly, he could see everyone else had fallen too. He could see his knight's faces from where he lay: confusion, pride, realization, triumph, awe; and they were looking in his direction, but not at him. _So if they aren't looking at me, who __**are **__they looking at?_

As if to answer his questions, a shadow was suddenly cast over his face and feet appeared in front of him. Very familiar, worn leather boots, the prince noted, a sense of dread filling his heart. He slowly looked up, taking in the man shaking before him.

His deep blue robes engulfed his small frame, shrouding him in mystery. That combined with his snow like complexion made him look like a spirit from another world, a magical guardian that roamed the earth, keeping the balance in check.

His hand reached up to his hood and pulled it down, revealing his identity and the whole world stopped.

Because it was Merlin. It was his feet that were firmly planted in front of Arthur, his knees that were threatening to give way, his hair that shone in the twilight, his hands wrapped around the staff and his ludicrously large ears that stuck out either side of his head.

But at the same time, it wasn't Merlin.

He wasn't wearing his familiar lopsided smile that followed a haphazard accident or good natured insult. He wasn't even doing his fake smile that he did when conjured up half baked excuses about his trips to the tavern. His face bore an expression you would rarely see and that Arthur always commented that if he didn't know Merlin and saw him like that; he would think Merlin was _wise._ Not many people saw this face, and those that did almost felt scared when they did because they had glimpsed Merlin they had never seen. They saw that Merlin had power and wisdom and pain beyond his years.

The servant exuded raw power and it scared Arthur because even he had never seen this from him before. This was new. His presence made him shiver. He had never felt so helpless, he knew any show of his own strength or power could never match that which this man could show with a wave of his hand. He felt knowledge spilling out of this man who knew so many things; some Arthur could tell he was burning share, others he wanted to take to the grave. And yet, Arthur felt warm, safe. As if the man was reaching out and covering him in a blanket, telling him everything would be all right. He relaxed a fraction when we realised just how pure this feeling was. It felt like the first time he had kissed Gwen, when he was crowned King, hunting with his knights, helping rescue people from the Great Dragon's fire, making his father proud, laughing with Merlin in the woods… Whatever it was, it was not evil. It was joy.

And then he looked the man in the eye and the world turned upside down.

Merlin's eyes were burning gold. They were fiercer than the sun and stronger than steel. They were brighter than fire and told stories that words never could. These eyes had seen happiness, love, victory but they had seen death and danger and such unimaginable pain. Inextinguishable they burned and burned and Arthur found himself drowning in the fire, unable to escape until Merlin blinked, releasing him from their spell.

Opening them again, Merlin nudged Arthur's side gently with his boot saying "Come on prat, I haven't got all night." This weak attempt at humour pulled Arthur from his own thoughts at back to reality.

It was then the King realised just how long he had been gaping up at Merlin from his rather undignified position on the floor. But was this figure, this _sorcerer, _really his friend Merlin?

Arthur felt like he had to ask, because he really didn't know anymore. So which a dry throat and a hurting head he managed to whisper "Who are you?"

Merlin paused for a moment, thinking about how best to phrase his next few words. Arthur could see in his face his was arguing with himself and almost smiled at the familiar sight before stopping himself because _he couldn't smile at Merlin_, he thought, _Merlin is a sorcerer; he has betrayed you and your angry at him. So why is it I don't feel angry?_

Unexpectedly Merlin replied in a solemn voice, his mouth set in a grim almost sorrowful line. "I am Merlin Emrys," he paused, held out his hand to Arthur to help him up and added with a small smile "And I am also your friend."

_Is he my friend? He has lied to me, __**deceived**__ me for __**five**__ years. He has betrayed me! And not just any lie- he is a sorcerer, he has magic! Magic is evil so that makes Merlin…evil? But, __**Merlin**__ of all people isn't evil. He's an idiot and he's lied to me yes, but he's not evil. He hates it when I kill __**rabbits**__ for god's sake! _

_And can I really blame him, for not telling me? Until this year, Uther was King and he would've been executed, no matter how much I protested. But would I have protested? Would I have tried to save my best friend from the pyre? Would I have kept his secret and committed treason protecting him? Yes. Yes I think I would. Because he can't be evil because he's Merlin and Merlin is moody and clumsy and loyal to a fault and goes out of his way to try and die for me. But anyway, should I be angry with him for practicing magic and breaking the law? No. Should I be? Probably, but I think I'm more hurt that he didn't trust me enough to tell me. Because that bit hurts a lot. I get why he hadn't told me but still, I just wish he hadn't sprung it on me like this, although I don't really think there was ever going to be a good time to tell me this._

_And what's this Emrys thing about? The name does sound familiar but where have I heard it before… maybe I heard someone in Ealdor say it… yes that's probably it, it must have been his father's name or something. Hang on; I thought Merlin didn't know his father? But until 10 minutes ago I didn't know he was a sorcerer, and a powerful one too so all bets are off I guess. _

_And that's another thing, just how powerful is Merlin? Is he responsible for all near misses and lucky escapes we've had? Where the sorcerer or creature has mysteriously given up? Has he been fighting Morgana? __**Could**__ he fight Morgana? Oh god, that's what he's here to do isn't it? Bloody idiot's going to get himself killed. I wonder how many times he's done this, how many times he's used magic to save us, to save __**me. **_

_All those times he joked about saving my life… he meant it didn't he? It was him who conjured the whirlwind in Ealdor, not Will. And he probably had something to do with destroying Morgana's immortal army, I will have to ask Lancelot about that. And was it him, who conjured that light that led me out of the caves of Balor? He was dying so surely he couldn't have… I don't know. But I need to. And I won't know if I kill him. Besides, if he was dead, who would keep me up at night on quests with mindless chatter, face bandits with, wash my grubby socks and see the world isn't as dark as it seems? _

_Yes, you are my friend. And no matter what you've done, I forgive you. _Arthur decided in seconds that whatever Merlin had done, he could forgive. Merlin was a loyal, brave, clumsy, rude, idiot sorcerer, but Merlin was _his_ loyal, brave, clumsy, rude, idiot sorcerer and nothing would change that. Arthur once again met those unfathomable eyes and let his face break into a wide smile as he grabbed Merlin's hand and pulled himself up.

He almost yelped the touch of Merlin's hand as it was bristling with magic, just waiting to be released. He looked Merlin up and down, from his regal blue robes to the goofy grin that was so wide it was splitting his face in two and felt truly happy. Because this was Merlin, finally, he was seeing him in his entirety and was glad. He knew that there would be no more secrets, just truth, friendship and loyalty, just like how it should be. There was so much he wanted to say that could never be said because he would never find the words.

Now upright, Merlin slackened his grip on the King's wrist, letting go before Arthur grabbed his forearm squeezing it gently; a gesture of trust and fraternity. Merlin returned the movement, an action he had seen many times before between Arthur and his Knights.

They locked eyes and poured out all those things that couldn't be said- loyalty, friendship, acceptance, forgiveness, love, laughter, anguish, shock, belief, awe, trust.

"Merlin Emrys," Arthur repeated loudly, clear so that everyone on the battlefield could hear. "You are my brother in all but blood."

* * *

**AN: Again sorry if you were expecting the big showdown but like I said, I thought this was important to do first. Hopefully the next chapter should be up by Sunday night, I think it'll take me a bit of time to work out how to write the spells (if you have some advice, please help me!) and a review would be rather lovely!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So here comes the big fight scene, oooo! How exciting! I should warn you it is very long! But anyway, here it is, and I hope you enjoy it.**

The grin on Merlin's face promptly dropped as he heard a moan from the stirring figure behind him. "Now, to business." A grim look set on Merlin's usually cheerful face, making all who knew him feel uneasy. They knew something big was going to happen whenever Merlin wore this expression.

He turned his head over to the Knights of the Round Table, his friends, and called out to them "My good knights, do I have your support?" His voice was calm and level but a small raise in pitch at the end revealed his uncertainty and fear.

Lancelot was the first to answer, his eyes still shining with pride "Merlin, you know my answer and I am glad that you no longer carry this burden so alone." He strode over to where Merlin stood tenderly put his hand on Merlin's shoulder for a moment and nodded as their eyes met briefly. Lancelot moved to stand behind Merlin, avoiding Arthur's questioning stare.

Gwaine was the next to speak "I can't believe I didn't put two and two together! I always knew there was something special about you Merlin, and I won't lie, magic has crossed my mind a couple of times." The long haired knight shook his head, still unable to grasp quite how he was so unobservant. "Merlin, you are my first friend and I shall always be loyal to you. And now I suppose you don't have any more secrets… you can accompany me to the tavern and share a pint of mead?" A mischievous glint had entered his eyes as he revelled in several ideas of how to use his friend's newly discovered powers.

"Really Gwaine, just the one pint? That doesn't sound like you." Merlin shook his head in disbelief. "And before you ask, no I cannot get you a unicorn."

"Ahh Merlin, you know me too well" muttered Gwaine, pulling his lanky friend into a tight embrace before joining Arthur and Lancelot behind the young warlock.

"You saved my father didn't you? Gwen told me a sorcerer healed him and it was you, wasn't it? You don't need to say anything, just…thank you. You gave him more time with Gwen and I'm in your debt. More importantly, I am you friend." Elyan, who had been silent, stared at the ground while he spoke quietly. Following the others he moved to stand behind Merlin.

"Merlin I see that you truly are the great man that Lancelot always spoke about. Y'know, you were the reason I came with Lancelot to your aid last year. I wanted to see with my own eyes this brave, modest young man who Lancelot spoke about with the upmost respect, and now I do see him. It would be an _honour_ to stand beside you, Emrys, and the Once and Future King." And with that the gentle giant bowed his head to Merlin before he too joined the small crowd forming behind him.

Everyone looked shocked, partly because Percival rarely spoke more than a few choice words at a time so to get a small speech from him was almost unheard of! Also, they were shocked because of the great respect he already had for the King's servant and spoke of him reverently before bowing his head to Merlin in the same way he did to Arthur. The one who looked the most shocked was definitely Merlin who then decided to find out more about this quiet knight, and how he knew about Emrys and the Once and Future King. There was definitely more to this shy man than meets the eye.

Finally Leon spoke up. Out of all the knights, Merlin had been most worried about how he would react. He watched with baited breath as Leon said his piece. "This is a lot your asking of me Merlin, I'm going to have to rethink everything I've been taught." Merlin dropped his head, fearing the worst. "But, I can tell you that I _am_ willing to trust you for now. If Arthur and the others trust me, that's good enough for me. But I do want you to tell me _everything_ when this is over." And with that Leon too moved to stand by a relieved Merlin in a show of solidarity.

It was now Merlin's turn to speak as he turned to face his friends. "Thank you, so much. This means more to me than I can say right now," his voice brimming with emotion "but I would warn you to stay back. This could get very messy and I would appreciate if you let me do this by myself. After all, I made this mess in the first place so it's only fair I clean it up." His voice had once again become solemn and his eyes were as hard and cold as stone.

The group nodded silently and jumped as they heard another moan from Morgana; it was louder this time and she was starting to lift her head up.

Merlin turned slowly on the spot dreading what was to come but he knew it was inevitable. _It was always going to happen today_ he told himself _there was nothing you could do. She was destined for this path just as you were destined for yours_. But even this didn't make him feel better.

Morgana slowly stood up clutching her aching head. She looked for the mystery sorcerer; surely one so powerful must be here to join her ranks; she smiled to herself at this thought. Her eyes were flitting around the battlefield till they rested on the sorcerer.

"_Merlin…"_ she whispered, unable to believe that Merlin, the idiot servant who was once her friend had _magic_, and powerful magic too, judging by the strength of his spell and the golden colour his eyes were still burning. He had lied to her, _abandoned_ her when she needed him most and then he had tried to kill her. She would never forgive him.

"Morgana this has to stop. Please, I don't want to fight you but I will if I have to" Merlin's voice has firm, powerful "I _will not_ let you harm innocents anymore. There has too much blood spilt by both our hands. I am asking you now, leave. End this now, without more people getting hurt."

The sorcerers shook her head in disbelief. "Really? You don't want to hurt me? You _poisoned _me Merlin! You tried to kill me! And worse than that you abandoned me. You _knew _I had magic, you _knew_ I was a seer and you did nothing. You stood and watched as I was terrified for my life. I didn't know what was happening. _You _could have helpe-"

Morgana was cut off by Merlin who interrupted with a low growl. "Do you think I wanted to do that? That I wanted to kill my friend, my kin? I _had _to. There was no other way. Either you died or Camelot fell and all of my friends died because I was a coward. And do not think for one second that it was easy for me to ignore you, to not reach out to you and help you." Merlin's voice was now guttural and hollow; he was far past guilt over what happened. It just another mistake from his past and one he'd rather not dwell on, it just caused him too much anguish. "Do you think that maybe, _I_ was scared? And that _I_ was afraid for my life? You were the King's ward, I didn't know how you would react! What if you told Uther and I was killed? What if you rejected me and I lost my friend? I thought it was better to stay quiet and try and help you from the shadows.

So I ask you again, will you withdraw?"

"I will never stop until you are dead Merlin. You and your precious Arthur, you will both die at my hand. The Morgana you knew is dead. She died long ago and that's thanks to you Merlin and you alone." Morgana's voice was filled with hate and the pain of fresh betrayal.

"Then so be it." The warlock's voice was quiet but clear, without emotion.

Before he could react Morgana had shot a spell at him, screaming "Abanatae!" Everyone on the battlefield held their breath, waiting for something to happen when suddenly there was a shimmering light in front of Merlin. A golden ripple had appeared in midair about two feet in front of Merlin's chest, a magical shield that had reflected Morgana's spell.

"Impressive," Morgana conceded "a silent shield, but tell me Merlin, how long do you think you and your party tricks can last against _me_, a High Priestess! Na mben sis."

Again, nothing happened, Merlin's shield rippled and he took a small almost unnoticeable step towards Morgana who simply smirked and uttered another spell. "**Eorthe ac stanas hiersumie me!" **The ground shook as huge clumps of earth and rocks rose into the air and sped past Merlin, towards Arthur and the Knights. It was too late for them to dive out of the way so they braced themselves for an impact that never came. The rocks had hit more golden shields, identical to the one in front of Merlin. They all stared at the young man, in awe of his power. Merlin hadn't even blinked, let alone turned around or say any incantation. He only smirked as he watched his enemy's face fall saying softly "Did you really think I would leave my friends unprotected? Surely you should know better."

Morgana snarled, her rage an unquenchable fire. "SVELT!" she screamed, a black substance flew from her outstretched hand towards Merlin only to once again be blocked by his shield. He took a step closer. So she tried again. "Sfeffin", "Swelte goldbeorth", "Ace wele", "Baerne!"

This continued for a while, Morgana flinging spells and curses at Merlin whose shield never failed him and was slowly closing the distance- until he was about 6 feet from the weakened sorceress.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled, making everyone jump. His voice was so powerful, it sounded nothing like the Merlin any of them knew and they were scared by it. It was loud, commanding and ferocious.

Morgana was clutching her sides, panting, and feeling lightheaded from all the magic she had been using. Echoing Arthur's previous words, she whispered "Who are you? Dread filled her voice as she felt she already knew the answer.

"I am Emrys. I am a High Priest of the Old Religion. I am Lord among Druids. I am the slayer of Nimeuh, High Priestess and the defeater of Cornelius Sigan. I have taken council with the Fisher King and Taliesin. I possess the Crystal of Nethiad and the staff of the Sidhe. I am the lover of the Lady of The Lake and I am Dragoon the Great. I have seen the future in the CrystalCave, the birthplace of magic and I have seen the Lake of Avalon while I still live. I _am_ magic."

He never shouted. Arthur decided that was the worst part. Merlin's voice was strong and powerful, it commanded respect, but he never once raised his voice, making it sound enraged and dangerous beyond measure.

It was then that they saw the true fury and power of Emyrs.

The small wind that had appeared during the battle had risen to a raging storm, whipping the men's cheeks and whistling through their chainmail. At its epicentre was Merlin, his eyes cold and unforgiving, his face expressionless as the wind howled around him, slowly lifting him off the ground. Storm clouds gathered over head and thunder rumbled, but the accompanying flash of lightening was no where to be seen.

"I summon the white lightening from within me" Merlin continued, his voice breaking slightly with raw emotion and power "and I strike down those with the black of heart, those who have betrayed their kin."

Suddenly lightening erupted from the floating warlock, making him convulse as the light collided with men on both sides of the battlefield who promptly keeled over. Arthur watched on, terrified of what his friend would do next. He had so much power in him; the King could hardly believe his eyes.

"And I take their life and give it to those who deserve it, those who are pure of heart. I command the Power of Life and Death and I use it to give salvation." All of a sudden men sat up on the battle field, gasping for air. They looked around, shocked. They had been dead and now…they weren't.

A lone tear rolled down Merlin's check as he whispered "There is so much death… so much loss… but I shall bring life. I shall right the wrongs done today. I give hope to those who are thought lost." He threw his head back and his arms wide, his mouth open, gasping.

And with that a shimmering light was released from Merlin. It spanned the battlefield and fell in a blue haze and the low moans of dying men were heard no more. As the mist descended on Arthur, his skin tingled and his heart increased its already frantic pumping. He felt warm all over; he felt safe. As the feeling left him, so did the pain coming from the wound on his left arm. He stared in amazement for it was gone. Looking around the other knights he could see, or rather he couldn't see, any wounds. Even Elyan's stab wound to the thigh was gone. They all gaped at Merlin. He had healed them, and everyone else on the battlefield. This dazzling display of power proved to the knights and Arthur once and for all that while he had lied to them about being a sorcerer, the man before them had been honest about his character. Giving people life, healing the wounded, such acts were so kind, so very _Merlin, _there was no doubt that Merlin was still the kind, caring man who hated killing so much as rabbits if it wasn't necessary. Once again, the great King felt a fierce urge to protect the skinny warlock.

Arthur was pulled out of his revere by the sound of beating wings. _The dragon_ he thought, cursing silently, could Merlin hold off Morgana _and_ a dragon? To his surprise not one but _two _dragons appeared in the sky, soaring down towards the eye of the storm. They landed between Merlin and the Knights, who all rushed forward to try and defend the otherwise occupied warlock from being roasted alive by the two dragons. They stopped in their tracks however, when the larger of the two dragons whipped his head around and stared at the charging knights. It wasn't a threatening or angry stare, neither was it a shocked one. It's eyes were golden like Merlin's and they were ancient and wise. They instantly stopped the knights, who had become captivated by their wonder. Arthur recognised it as the Great Dragon, who had escaped from beneath the castle four years ago and laid waste to the city, nearly destroying it. A dragon who, according to Merlin, Arthur had killed four years ago.

They locked eyes briefly and an understanding passed between them. Merlin had something to do with the dragon surviving and for that the dragon was loyal to him. Merlin was in no danger from either of these creatures; they wanted to protect him as much as Arthur did.

So they King gestured for his comrades to stand down and while they did, they all shot him confused looks. Although they were swiftly distracted as Merlin was about to speak once more.

Merlin once again was looking to Morgana, who had sunk to her knees him defeat. She still stared up at him, utterly terrified for she knew that Emrys was her destiny and her doom.

"I am Merlin Emrys, son of Balinor. I am the last of the Dragon Lords. I freed the Great Dragon Kilgarrah and stopped him attacking the city. I granted him clemency and he is loyal to me. I hatched Aithusa from the egg I rescued from the Tomb of Ashkanar. And _you, _Morgana Pendragon" the witch kneeling before him quivered at her own name "_corrupted her. _You have twisted her to your own dark purposes, filling her heart with hate and lies. _But no more._ She is my kin and I will not let her be used like that. She is dark no longer Morgana, I have cleared her heart of hatred and given her clemency, as I did to Kilgarrah and just as I have offered to you."

Morgana began to shake, knowing what would happen next.

The wind subsided and Merlin was lowered to the ground, golden eyes heavy with remorse. "Too many times I have offered you second chances. You should have taken them and run Morgana. But you didn't and now you have forced my hand."

"Morgana Pendragon," Merlin called out, his voice carrying on the now still night air. "For your crimes against Camelot, against your kin, against _magic_, I sentence you to death." Merlin's voice was now fraught with sadness and pity. "May She have mercy and lead your soul to Avalon."

Merlin then thrust his hands forward and a bright white stream of light shot out of them and hit Morgana square in the chest. She threw her head back in pain, yet if you could see her face; it bore a smile, as she knew that Merlin was saving her.

Everyone surrounding the pair had to look away it first the light was so blinding, but when the looked closer it wasn't pure white like they just thought. It was red, blue, green, yellow, all colours, all at once. It was beautiful and treacherous simultaneously. Just when the onlookers thought they could no longer bear to watch this torrent of light escape from within Merlin the warlock pulled his hands away, his golden eyes fading to their usual cerulean blue.

The Knights were once again shocked for they no longer saw Emrys, the all powerful, vengeful warlock, they saw just Merlin; the clumsy, cheery servant who crossed the remaining distance between himself and Morgana with tears in his eyes. He reached the dying witch just before she fell,he caught her weak body in his arms and slowly lowered both of hem to the ground. He sat upright, cradling Morgana's head in his lap, he stroked her hair. And in a soft voice he once again spoke to her, choking back his tears. "Oh my old friend, how did it come to this? I am sorry for what I have done, and what I am about to do. You know what I'm going to say don't you? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry because it's the very worst thing."

Morgana's eyes widened in fear as she feebly shook her head, terrified of what she knew he would say next. She had dreaded it ever since she left Camelot and her old self behind.

Merlin took a deep breath and allowed the tears to roll freely down his cheeks as he prepared to say those dreaded words.

"I forgive you Morgana." He whispered to her paling face.

Morgana blinked, a solitary tear ran out of the corner of her eye as she nodded, the corners of her mouth turning up in a small smile. She knew she didn't have long left in this world, so she met Merlin's gaze and tried to say all the things she could never say out loud. He simply nodded and began rocking them back and forth, still holding her hand and stroking her hair, he began to sing her to sleep. He sung a nursery rhyme that his mother sang to him as a child.

"A little cock sparrow sat on a tree,

Looking as happy as happy could be,

Till a boy came by with his bow and arrow,

Says he 'I will shoot the little cock sparrow,

His body will make me a nice little stew,

And his giblets will make me a little pie too.'

Says the little cock sparrow 'I'll be shot if I stay.'

So he clapped his wings and then flew away."

He felt Morgana's hand loosen under his own and he watched as her eyes fluttered closed, a small smile on her face. She looked at peace, like the Morgana of old, his friend. He felt a slight pressure on his shoulder and he looked up through misty eyes. Opposite him kneeled Arthur, one hand squeezing Merlin's shoulder, the other clutching Morgana's other hand. Their eyes locked as they felt each others pain, their guilt, anguish and forgiveness for the Lady Morgana.

After what felt like years, Arthur spoke.

"It's okay Merlin; it's over now."

* * *

**AN: See, I told you it was very long! Please review and let me know if you enjoyed it or if you thought it was rather poo, either way, I'd like to now :-)  
I am planning on adding another chapter as a kind of epilouge, where Merlin explains everything to Arthur, the Knights and Gwen but otherwise, first fanfiction done! Wow, don't I feel good about myself?**


End file.
